


Un mois d'absence

by Dradra



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10112456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dradra/pseuds/Dradra
Summary: Kiba est partie en mission pour déjà un mois, il va enfin pouvoir retrouver Shikamaru.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Vieille fanfiction originalement publié sur fanfiction.net

Shikamaru était couché dans l'herbe et il observait les nuages sans vraiment les regarder. Kiba était partie en mission depuis plus d'un mois déjà, il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de lui une seule fois. Ce n'est pas qu'il s'inquiétait... Enfin, peut-être un peu, mais c'était surtout qu'il s'ennuyait de sa présence. Il soupira et ferma les yeux. Il devait se changer les idées. Le fait de penser à lui ne le ferait pas revenir plus vite. Il finit par s'endormir, il ne pouvait pas se douter que Kiba venait tout juste d'arriver à Konoha...

Kiba s'était dépêcher de remplir tous les papiers du rapport pour pouvoir aller rejoindre Shikamaru. Il l'avait retrouvé facilement grâce à son odeur. Cet odeur si envoutante, cette senteur qui lui avait tant manqué dans le dernier mois. Il regarda Shikamaru, endormi dans l'herbe, l'Inuzuka ne pouvait pas résister à la tentation. Il s'installa en califourchon sur lui et lui lécha la joue. Puis, il se laissa tranquillement dériver et commença à mordiller son oreille. Avec sa langue, il traça une ligne de bave sur sa mâchoire et s'arrêta en donnant un baiser sur son menton. Il avait envie de lui. Il avait de la difficulté à se contrôler.

Shikamaru pensait qu'il rêvait, un très beau songe, il pouvait presque sentir la présence de Kiba avec lui. Son Kiba, joueur et sensuel. Il ouvrit les yeux seulement après le baiser sur son menton. Il n'eut même pas le temps d'être surpris de voir Kiba sur lui que sa bouche fut plaquée contre celle de son amant et qu'une langue vorace alla rencontrer la sienne. Il se laissa faire. Il voulait ressentir la chaleur de l'Inuzuka contre lui. De plus, il venait tout juste de se réveiller, repousser Kiba demanderait beaucoup trop d'effort.

Kiba remarqua rapidement la docilité de Shikamaru et il avait bien l'intention de ne pas lui laisser reprendre le contrôle. Il plaqua les deux mains de celui-ci au-dessus de sa tête tout en continuant de l'embrasser, mais bientôt, ils durent s'arrêter pour reprendre leur souffle. La main libre de Kiba ne resta pas inactive pour autant. Il entreprit de détacher la veste de juunin. Sa nuque était maintenant à sa portée. Il mordit son cou avant de lui donner un coup de langue et une trainée de baisés. Kiba lâcha sa prise, releva un peu Shikamaru pour pouvoir lui retirer sa veste et son chandail en filet. Il le replaqua au sol et commença à embrasser ce corps dont il avant tant rêvé.

-Kiba... On va...

Shikamaru n'eut jamais l'occasion de terminer sa phrase, car Kiba se remit à l'embrasser passionnément. L'Inuzuka savait ce que le Nara allait dire. Il avait peur qu'on les surprenne, mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, un mois, un long et interminable mois sans le voir. Kiba laissa sa main glisser jusqu'à l'érection de Shikamaru.

-Tu voudrais vraiment qu'on arrête?

Il lui murmura à l'oreille, un sourire au lèvre, mais Kiba avait baissé sa défense, suffisamment pour que le Nara se libère de son emprise et se retrouve au-dessus. Le maître-chien n'était pas le seul qui avait le droit de s'amuser. Il enleva le manteau à Kiba et remonta très lentement le chandail filet de celui-ci. Trop lentement. Chaque centimètre de peau dévoilé avait droit à son baisé. Avec cette même lenteur, il fit glisser le chandail pour lui retirer sans jamais cesser ses becs. Il remonta jusqu'à sa nuque. Kiba s'impatientait. Les choses n'allaient pas à son rythme. Il se roula dans l'herbe en entrainant Shikamaru avec lui. Il était à nouveau sur le dessus. Il mordit la lèvre inférieur du Nara avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. Il était en contrôle.

Shikamaru n'avait pas l'intention de lui laisser s'en tirer aussi facilement. Ses mains étaient plus que baladeuse, il ne faisait qu'effleurer l'érection de son amant, juste pour le titiller. Kiba émit un grognement. Il voulait plus, alors il entreprit de retirer le pantalon de Shikamaru. Il se baissa pour se retrouver face au boxer du manieur d'ombre. Il commença à lécher le tissus de manière vorace. Shikamaru se mordit la lèvre.

-Je veux t'entendre... Ne te retiens pas...

La voix pleine de passion et de désir, Kiba regardait Shikamaru de manière ardente. Son odeur le rendait complètement fou, mais il voulait plus. Il voulait succomber. Il ne voulait faire qu'un avec lui. Il retira la dernière barrière de tissus qui le séparait du sexe de son amant. Il commença à la base et remonta doucement jusqu'au bout avec sa langue, puis, sans attendre, il le prit complètement dans sa bouche. Le Nara n'en pouvait plus, il commença à gémir sous le traitement que lui réservait l'Inuzuka. Kiba lâcha son amant et commença à mouiller deux de ses doigts de manière provocante.

Il commença par en faire pénétrer un seul. Malgré son impatience, il allait devoir prendre son temps, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de blesser Shikamaru. Un autre doigt suivit peu de temps après. Kiba remarqua que Shikamaru n'était pas confortable, alors il s'étira pour l'embrasser pour qu'il ne se concentre pas sur la douleur. Il commença alors un mouvement de ciseaux.

-Ki... Kiba... Prends-moi...

Il ne pouvait pas refuser cette demande. Il embrassa et mordit Shikamaru tout en retirant ses doigts. Il plaça sa verge à l'entrée de son amant et il le pénétra lentement. Il ne bougea pas pendant un moment pour que Shikamaru puisse s'habituer à sa présence. Quand le Nara commença à bouger un peu des hanches, il commença un mouvement de va et vient, en essayant de toucher la prostate à chacun de ses coups. De plus, il empoigna la verge de Shikamaru et suivait la même vitesse que chacun de ses mouvements. Avec son autre main, il releva la tête du manieur d'ombre et l'embrassa.

-Kiba... Je vais... Ki... Kiba...

Les deux jouirent et s'écrasèrent au sol dans une dernière étreinte. Kiba se roula sur le côté et glissait une de ses main sur la peau pleine de sueur de son amant et l'autre dans les cheveux de celui-ci.

-Galère...

Shikamaru montra d'un signe de main la situation dans laquelle ils étaient. Nu, à l'extérieur et en sueur. N'importe qui qui passerait par là pouvait savoir ce qui venait de se produire.

-Uhm... Tu sais... je pourrais passer mes journées à te regarder nu au soleil...

Avant qu'il n'ai le temps de répliquer Kiba l'embrassa, puis mordit sa lèvre inférieure avec un sourire joueur. Shikamaru ne fit que soupirer. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'amuser. Il voulait juste faire une sieste, mais avant il devait se réhabiller.

-Kiba, je crois que tu en as fait assez pour le moment.

-Si tu veux, je peux t'aider à remettre tes vêtements.

Il lui avait soupirer à l'oreille en prenant soin de la mordiller. Il porta ses mots aux actions. Il alla rechercher tous les vêtements du Nara et commença à l'habiller comme une poupée. Il lui glissa ses boxers lentement, langoureusement. Puis, ses pantalons, le souleva pour lui remettre son chandail et sa veste. Toujours avec son sourire joueur qui inquiétait Shikamaru. Quant il eut finit, Kiba remit ses vêtements en se positionnant dans le champ de vu du Nara. Shikamaru ne pouvait pas déccroché son regard de lui et malgré lui, il commençait à être excité à nouveau. Kiba se pencha et se coucha de tout son long sur Shikamaru et il murmura à nouveau à son oreille.

-Ce soir, je ne te laisserai pas dormir... Nous avons un mois à rattraper..

-Cette nuit, ça sera à mon tour de jouer.

Il empoigna les fesses de Kiba de manière très explicite, puis il l'entraina vers lui et commença à lui sucer le cou qui était à sa portée et remonta le long de sa mâchoire jusqu'à ses lèvres. Kiba eut un petit rire plein de sous-entendu et répondit au baisé. La journée allait être longue, il était déjà impatient que le soir arrive. Shikamaru poussa Kiba à côté de lui et ferma les yeux. Il avait besoin d'une sieste maintenant. Il ne réagit pas au caresse et au léchage de Kiba. Il ne devait pas. Contrairement à lui, il était capable de contrôler ses pulsions. Kiba finit par s'arrêter voyant que le Nara ne répondrait pas et les deux s'endormirent sous le beau soleil de l'après-midi.


End file.
